L'enfant du désert
by Blackfox33
Summary: Avant d'être le roi du désert, Ganondorf était un enfant dont l'éducation était un combat de tous les instants. (Monde de OOT avec quelques touches de TP) Publication irrégulières.
1. Malédiction

_**Salut tout le monde, enfin je me lance dans ce ficdom sur The Legend of Zelda Ocarina of Time,pourtant certains endroits seront décrit comme dans Twilight Pricess.**_

_**Toute mes excuses d'avance je ne publie jamais régulièrement, comme vous pouvez le voir sur mes autres fanfics « elle », « la princesse et ses princes »...**_

_**Les personnages de The Legend of Zelda ne m'appartiennent pas, seule ceux créés dans cette fanfic le sont.**_

_**On se retrouve à la fin du chapitre.**_

**Chapitre 1 : Malédiction.**

Du balcon de la plus haute tour du château d'Hyrule, un homme soupira en regardant la vallée d'Hyrule se teinter d'or à mesure que le soleil se couchait. De profondes rides sillonnaient son visage, témoignant de la longue vie. Appuyé sur un bâton de marche, d'où pendait quelques babioles tels que des plumes colorées ou des petites sculptures faites par des enfants, l'homme passa sa main dans sa longue barbe blanche. Ses yeux d'un blanc laiteux, mais toujours acérés étaient tourné vers l'Ouest où un orage semblait venir. Expirant lentement, il réajusta sa cape de voyage sur ses épaules voûtées. Le voyage allait être long et houleux, adressant une prière muette aux déesses, le vieil homme descendit tant bien que mal de la tour.

Alors qu'il rejoignait sa chambre d'un pas traînant, l'homme longea le hall du château où une fête battait son plein. S'attardant un instant, il vit au milieu des convives, celui qui avait été son protégé pendant quinze ans : un jeune homme aux cheveux bruns, une carrure à faire envier certains soldats du château et un sourire à faire rougir les pucelles du royaume. Hâtant son pas, il récupéra son baluchon déjà prêt, déposa un parchemin scellé sur le bureau et ferma pour la dernière fois la porte de sa chambre.

Aux écuries royales un palefrenier l'attendait avec son cheval : une bête aussi usée de son propriétaire qu'il refusait de s'en séparer et au caractère plus que difficile. Flattant le flan de sa monture, l'ancien donna quelques rubis au palefrenier avant de sauter en selle. Une fois le pont-levis passé, le vieil homme fit trotter sa monture en direction de la ferme Lonlon en espérant ne pas se faire engloutir par la tempête. Malheureusement pour lui les Dieux d'Hyrule ne furent pas de cet avis. Alors que l'ancien était à mi-distance, l'orage fondit sur lui...

« Il va dormir encore combien de temps ? Fit une voix.

-Patience Din, répondit une voix douce. Il n'est plus tout jeune.

-Tu m'étonne, fit une voix moqueuse. Il est pas loin des deux cent ans, je crois. »

Alors que les trois déesses se disputaient, l'homme se leva tant bien que mal et observa la pièce : d'un blanc lumineux, la pièce était triangulaire et à ses trois sommets un trône. Face à lui une femme aux traits doux portant une robe faite de plusieurs couche de voile bleu, lui sourirait amicalement. Ses cheveux bruns contrastaient avec ceux de ses sœurs : blond pour celle en vert et rouge flamboyant pour...

« C'est pas trop tôt, fit Din en se laissant aller dans son trône.

-Veuillez excuser un vieillard d'avoir quelque peu le corps fatigué, répondit-il en se tournant vers la déesse de la Force.

-Nous ne t'avons pas fait venir ici pour écouter tes jérémiades vieil homme, répliqua Din.

-Ce n'est pas là peine d'être aussi désagréable ma sœur, fit Nayru en voulant apaiser la discussion. Je te remercie Alek, pour t'être occupé de Daphnès.

-Je vous en prie déesse Nayru. Ce n'est que mon devoir.

-Tu devrais plutôt dire ta malédiction, lança Din moqueuse.

-...

-Bien tu dois savoir que si nous t'avons rappelé à nous, c'est que nous avons un nouveau travail à te confier, annonça Farore pour éviter que Din n'enfonce plus l'homme.

-De quel champion dois-je m'occuper ? Demanda-t-il poliment.

-Du mien, fit Din gravement. Et aucune échappatoire possible.

-Bien déesse, puis-je demander ma faveur ?

-Laquelle ? Demandèrent Nayru et Farore pour obliger Din à écouter.

-Comme l'a précisé déesse Farore, mon corps n'est plus tout jeune, bien que mon âme soit juvénile, répondit Alek. Serait-il, donc possible de rajeunir ce corps en bout de course?

-Voyons voir ce que l'on peut faire, firent les trois déesse après un court instant de silence. »

Avant qu'Alek puisse dire quoique ce soit, la pièce s'illumina d'une fulgurante lumière blanche...

Ouvrant les yeux, il se rendit compte qu'il était en plein désert de Gérudo non loin d'une des rarissimes oasis. Quelque peu groggy, l'ancien percepteur se traîna jusqu'au point d'eau, pour se rafraîchir. Mais à la vue de son reflet dans l'eau, il poussa un cri qui résonna longtemps dans dans la palmeraie.


	2. Forteresse

Chapitre 2 : Forteresse.

Sur la crête d'une dune, une sentinelle repéra un nuage de sable, sachant qu'il ne pouvait s'agir que d'une seule chose, elle partit prévenir ses supérieurs.

« Un groupe de trente coureurs du désert ? Bah avec ses gars-là, fit le négociant en désignant la centaine de mercenaires. Ils sont payés pour nous... »

Sa phrase se termina dans un gargouillis de sang, sa gorge était traversée par une flèche rouge et ocre, avec horreur la sentinelle vit les coureurs du désert fondre sur la caravane et malgré leurs supériorités numériques la centaine de mercenaires se fit balayer tel un fétu de paille. Avec la force d'une tempête de sable, les pillards tuèrent et détroussèrent la caravane, avant de mettre le cap sur une oasis repérée plus tôt.

Alek n'en croyait pas ses yeux que les déesses aient osé lui faire un coup pareil, il revient à la réalité en entendant des chevaux arriver. Malheureusement pour lui, l'oasis ne lui permettait pas de se cacher et en quelques secondes les Gérudo l'encerclèrent.

« Qu'est-ce qu'une hylienne fait ici ? Lança une guerrière. »

Sa peau dorée contrastait avec son palefroi blanc, ses cheveux rouges tressés formaient une coiffe complexe. Un corset en cuir faisait grossir sa poitrine voilée par un tissu blanc d'où s'égouttait du sang encore frais. Un pagne dégoulinant d'hémoglobine s'arrêtait à mi-cuisses, puis des protège-tibias et des sandales complétèrent sa tenue. Ses deux lames courbes dans le dos, la Gérudo banda son arc et mis en joue la jeune femme, écartant les bras pour montrer ses intentions pacifiques, Alek chercha un nom …

« J'ai entendu que votre jeune roi cherchait un percepteur.

-C'est possible, mais tu n'as pas la tête de l'emploi. Un percepteur, c'est plutôt vieux et croulant, qu'une gamine comme toi.

-Mon maître était tel que vous l'avais décrit un vieux croulant.

-Quel sont tes réelles intentions ? Lança une Gérudo bien plus jeune que ses compagnes.

-Silence gamin, s'écria la première Gérudo. Tu n'as tué personne.

-Nanorabi... Murmura-t-elle en inclinant la tête.

-J'ai une idée étrangère, la caravane que l'on vient de piller à été généreuse avec nous. Alors je vais être sympa avec toi. Course ou combat ? »

À ses mots le sang de l'ancien percepteur se figea, les naïfs choisiraient la course, mais la course ne se joue pas contre les guerrières, mais leurs montures.

« Un combat alors.

-Je peux te demander ton nom ? Demanda Nanorabi en descendant de cheval. Trop peu de gens nous demande un combat.

-À juste titre, vous êtes de féroces combattantes. Je me nomme Dahanël, inventa-t-il.

-Dahanël, répéta Nanorabi en chargeant la jeune femme, sabre hors de leurs fourreaux. Désolée, mais ce n'est pas avec un simple bâton que tu vas me vaincre. »

Le soleil amorçait sa descente, lorsque les pilleuses arrivèrent à destination, une forteresse faites de pierres grises et lisses. Large et imposant, le fort était composé d'une enceinte évasée, entourant une ample construction en son centre, tandis que de part et d'autre se trouvait des bâtiments de moindres surfaces. Devant le bâtiment principal, les Gérudo démontèrent de leurs montures et déchargèrent le butin de leur pillage, tandis que d'autres femmes commencèrent à penser les chevaux.

« Je vois la chasse a été très bonne, lança un garçon de dix ans à la peau plus foncée que ses congénères.

-Seigneur Ganondorf, murmurent les Gérudo en s'agenouillant devant lui.

-Nanorabi au rapport, ordonna-t-il en lissant les plis de son pagne écarlate rehaussé d'or. Les autres occupez-vous de la prise au plus vite.

-Nous avons pris sept sacs de viandes, quatre de légumes, deux de fruits et...

-Ce n'est pas ce que je veux savoir, tonna-t-il. Que fait cette hylienne ici ?

-Suite au pillage, nous avons mené nos chevaux s'abreuver dans une oasis où elle se trouvait, raconta la Gérudo en faisant signe à l'hylienne de venir.

-Et pourquoi elle est libre de ses mouvements ? Questionna-t-elle en toisant la jeune femme.

-Elle m'a demandé un combat, lâcha Nanorabi.

-Et ? Fit l'enfant intrigué. »

Pour toute réponse, la Gérudo lui montra ses sabres dont les lames étaient brisées, écarquillant les yeux, Ganondorf demanda comment l'hylienne avait réussi et il éclata de rire quand Dahanël lui montra son bâton. Le lui arrachant des mains le roi des Gérudo l'examina sous tous les angles en se demandant à haute voix comment un simple bâton avait put briser deux lames, puis il l'abattit sur Nanorabi. Choquée Dahanël ne réagit que lorsque la Gérudo se mit à cracher du sang, attrapant l'arme au vol, l'hylienne lui ordonna d'arrêter. Un silence de mort s'abattit sur la forteresse du désert, Ganondorf vrilla un regard de mort dans les yeux de Dahanël, dans un murmure lourd de menace l'enfant commanda à l'hylienne de dégager. Après un temps de silence, l'ancien percepteur gronda que le bâton lui avait été offert par les déesses et donc qu'il ne servait qu'à faire le bien. Le Gérudo lui lança un regard tellement noir que Dahanël sentis un frisson lui remonter le long du dos. Soudain, le garçon lui pristle sceptre et à l'aide de son genou le brisa, scandalisée la jeune femme le regarda réduire en miette son arme. Satisfait, l'enfant jeta les débris du bâton sur Nanorabi avant de rentrer dans la forteresse. Aidant cette dernière à se relever, l'hylienne l'emmena dans sa chambre et commença à lui administrer les premiers soins.


	3. Initiation

**Coucou tout le monde merci pour ta review ****Lornorenelia.**

**Oui, j'essaie de publier le plus souvent possible vu que je jongle entre cette fanfic sur Ganondorf, une autre sur Ao no exorcist avec Akagamie, une sur un jeu grandeur nature.**

**Donc voili-voilou j'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre, n'hésitez pas à écrire des reviews ou des mp.**

**Bonne lecture.**

**Chapitre 3 : Initiation.**

La première semaine, l'ancien percepteur préféra observer le fonctionnement de la forteresse, car bien qu'elle ait vaincu une Gérudo très influente, Dahanël restait une étrangère et donc elle était suivie en tout temps par deux guerrières partout. La pièce qui lui avait été attribuée, se composait d'un lit de fortune et d'un bureau de bois grossier où elle avait installé tous ses parchemins.

De sa fenêtre réduite, elle voyait trois tours de gardes qui étaient occupées par deux femmes, hormis lors d'un raid où il y en avait qu'une, et même chose pour le chemin de ronde qui courrait entre les tours. Les jours étaient rythmés par les divers entraînements des apprentis, à pied, cheval ou à distance, mis à part durant la pause de midi. Interlude durant lequel Dahanël se permit de s'entraîner avec ses gardes, car bien que dans son ancienne vie Alek était une fine lame, les coups de la jeune femme étaient trop amples.

Une fois la pause de midi finie, les apprentis guerriers se rassemblèrent dans la cour où se battait l'hylienne, le jeune roi en tête. Les deux lames courbées qu'elle maniait semblaient virevolter dans ses mains et la sueur qui recouvrait son corps, faisaient scintiller sa peau à nue.

Ganondorf continua à l'observer, tandis que son cours avait commencer et alors que sa professeur allait l'invectiver :

« Je veux que ça soit elle aujourd'hui, ordonna-t-il en pointant Dahanël du doigt.

-Parce que tu penses que quelqu'un de mon niveau va vouloir t'enseigner quelque chose ? Répliqua-t-elle tout en combattant.

-Je l'ai décidé et tu n'as pas le choix, dit-il en la regardant se défendre difficilement face aux assauts conjugués de ses gardes.

-Finalement, ça me va, fit-elle après un temps de silence où elle attendit que ses adversaires aient terminé un furieux combo avant de placer une botte qui fit chuter ses gardes parachevant ainsi leurs truel. »

Alors que la jeune femme récupérait une arme factice, l'enfant lui fonça dessus en imitant un mouvement qu'elle avait utilisé plusieurs fois plus tôt.

Le visage fermé, la perceptrice l'envoya manger du sable et ainsi de suite, jusqu'à ce que l'enfant s'élance sur elle en criant. Si l'hylienne ne fit que parer, les coups de l'enfant se répercutèrent longtemps dans son avant-bras. L'apprenti s'arrêta un instant pour reprendre son souffle avant d'attaquer de nouveau, mais il s'immobilisa, car la pointe de la lame de sa formatrice se trouvait sous sa gorge...

« Tsss, siffla-t-elle. Tu n'as aucune garde et ta technique ne vaut pas mieux. Pour le roi d'un peuple de guerrières, tu es pathétique et minable. »

Si l'enfant ne répondit pas, il serra son arme tellement fort qu'elle se brisa sur toute sa longueur. S'agenouillant pour être au niveau de l'enfant, Dahanël lui murmura :

« Tu as beau être le champion de la dame en rouge dans tes rêves, d'avoir la Triforce de la force. Tant que tu ne saura pas la canaliser, tu ne pourras pas me vaincre. »

Choqué, Ganondorf ne se retourna que lorsque son adversaire du jour disparut dans la forteresse suivie par ses gardes.

La nuit venue, le jeune roi se dirigea vers la chambre de son invitée indésirable, ais la pièce était vide. Étonné, il se rendit chez Nanorabi, car il savait que les deux femmes s'étaient rapprochées, même constat chez la soldate, personne. Légèrement anxieux, il se rendit compte qu'il n'y avait aucun bruit dans la forteresse, vu qu'au minium, on pouvait entendre les femmes patrouiller ou discuter dans la grande salle. Pour une vue d'ensemble de la situation, Ganondorf grimpa à l'une des tours de guet et vit dans le désert les femmes en cercle éclairées par des torches. Intrigué, il prit des jumelles dans la tour et observa la scène :

Toutes en tenue de combat, armées jusqu'aux dents l'air sanguinaire, l'enfant reconnut les signes avant-coureurs de la mise à l'épreuve de l'arène. Regardant au centre pour voir qui allait subir cette épreuve et une colère noire le submergea quand il vit que c'était Dahanël, sa fureur était telle qu'elle fit trembler les pierres du chemin de ronde...

Captant cette fureur, Dahanël leva la tête en direction de la forteresse, les gérudos interprétèrent ce signe comme de l'inattention et se jetèrent sur l'hylienne. Bien qu'armée de deux lames courbes gérudiennes, l'étrangère se défendit avec vaillance, tout en fixant la forteresse. La voyant faire le jeune roi ne put que saluer ses efforts et quand il remarqua qu'elle l'observait il se figea. Il vit qu'elle lui adressait un petit sourire, puis elle murmura quelque chose et un grand soulagement ainsi qu'un grand calme envahirent l'enfant, dont les pouvoirs s'arrêtèrent.

Présentant le résultat de l'épreuve, le futur seigneur du mal partit se coucher...

Bien qu'elle ait passé une très courte nuit Dahanël se leva aux aurores, car un autre défi l'attendait : celui du tatouage. Dans son ancienne vie Alek n'avait entendu que des rumeurs à propos de cette épreuve. Certes, cela semble anodin un dessin sur la peau, mais c'était la méthode qui était douloureuse : des coupures pour former les contours plus ou moins profonds selon la nuance de couleur voulue, puis on faisait couler un liquide qui brûlait la chair à vif pour la couleur. Pour « insensibiliser » la peau, des gérudos lui avaient conseillé de prendre un bain selon un certain rituel : frotter la peau avec un sable grossier, un autre plus fin, puis enduire la peau d'une préparation à base d'amande et d'huile venant de l'autre côté de la plaine d'Hyrule. La peau rouge vif suite à ces gommages, Dahanël sortit du bain pour dessiner son futur tatouage, bien que son corps soit encore courbaturé par la veille.

Après le repas de midi où l'épreuve d'hier était sur toutes les lèvres, la jeune femme se dirigea non loin du puits de la forteresse. Là était installé un banc et une petite table où trônait un couteau à la lame noire et un pot fumant. L'hylienne tendit à Nanorabi son dessin, avant de retirer son haut, celle-ci jeta un coup d'œil un croquis et sourit. Celui-ci se composait du symbole de la Triforce, dans le triangle en bas à gauche le symbole de Nayru, dans celui de droite l'emblème de Farore et dans celui en haut le symbole de Din.

Plus tard, alors que Nanorabi s'attelait à sa tâche depuis plus de deux heurs, le jeune roi les rejoignit afin d'exiger des réponses de la part de la jeune femme. S'étonnant de la résistance à la douleur de la jeune femme, l'enfant jeta un œil à l'avancée du dessin, puis s'assit au niveau de la tête de Dahanël et lui ordonna de lui dire ce qu'elle savait sur Din et son champion. La patience n'étant pas son fort, Ganondorf répéta son ordre en lui hurlant dessus, pour toute réponse la tête de Dahanël roula et de ses lèvres s'échappèrent un ronflement.


	4. A sec

_(Blackfox en position de dogeza devant ses lecteurs) Mes plus plates excuses pour l'attente de ce chapitre. Merci à Lornorenelia et à TsukiKSP pour vos reviews. Je reviens un instant sur ce que tu as dit TsukiKSP : Oui Alek/Dahanël est cheater, il a plus de 200 ans de vie derrière lui et à un certain passé avec les déesses... Je dis ça je dis rien ^^._

_Je vais corriger sa puissance vis-à-vis de Ganondorf, mais ce dernier n'a que dix ans. Et pour l'instant le futur roi des démons préfère se consacrer au combat et pas à la politique et autre, donc dans un certain sens il est un peu idiot. Ganondorf ne l'accepte pas en tant que membre de son peuple et Dahanël joue sur ça pour l'énerver._

_Donc je vais modifier ces points là dans la suite, encore merci de votre patience et pour vos reviews qui me permettent de m'améliorer._

_Bonne lecture._

_See soon._

**Chapitre 4 : A sec.**

Depuis qu'elle arborait avec fierté son tatouage, qui la faisait souffrir tous les jours, Dahanël pouvait se déplacer dans la forteresse sans être suivie par des gardes. Pourtant, tous les matins, elle était poursuivie par le jeune roi au sujet de son rêve. Voulant le faire mariner, la jeune femme s'esquivait dans d'autres pièces à son approche, voire même à s'enfoncer dans le désert à cheval. Le seul moment où Ganondorf pouvait lui parler était lors de l'entraînement quand l'étrangère acceptait de l'affronter et encore...

Jetant son arme factice, suite à un entraînement ennuyeux, l'enfant se fit héler par la perceptrice. Lui lançant un regard furibond, une étincelle de joie passa dans ses yeux quand elle lui dit qu'elle allait répondre à ses questions. Avec un sourire de triomphe, l'enfant suivit la jeune femme, qui se dirigea vers la bibliothèque, enfin ce qui servait de bibliothèque.

La pièce était petite et en pierre, la seule source de lumière provenait d'une meurtrière, qui éclairait faiblement un bazar monstre... Enfin un bazar organisé, car depuis qu'elle avait découvert la pièce, Dahanël avait trié les différents parchemins pour n'en garder que l'essentiel.

La jeune femme attrapa un parchemin dans l'une des nombreuses alcôves et s'assit en tailleur en attendant que Ganondorf arrive. Embrassant la pièce poussiéreuse d'un regard dédaigneux, le jeune roi s'assit de mauvaise grâce sur le sol et regarda la chronique que sa pseudo-perceptrice avait déroulée sur ses genoux en tenta de la lire.

« C'est quoi cette écriture ? Je ne la comprend pas.

-C'est de l'ancien hylien, répondit-elle. Elle a évolué pour permettre aux Gorons et aux Zoras de commercer avec le royaume d'Hyrule.

-Et ceux de mon peuple ? S'étonna l'enfant. Ils n'avaient pas le droit de commercer avec Hyrule ?

-Non, car il y a deux cents ans, tes ancêtres ont voulu conquérir tout le royaume d'Hyrule, mais tous les autres peuples se sont alliés pour les repousser dans le désert.

-Et ils ont construit la forteresse ? Demanda-t-il.

-Tout à fait, fit-elle en hochant la tête.

-Mais ça ne me dit pas qui est cette femme en rouge que je vois dans mes rêves. A quoi sert ce papier ?

-Je ne faisais que répondre à ta question, jeune roi. Ce papier est ce que l'on appelle une chronique, on y raconte des faits réels ou non.

-Hein ?

-D'après toi d'où vient la terre sur laquelle tu te trouve ? L'eau que tu bois ? Le ciel ? Demanda-t-elle pour faire plus simple.

-On m'a dit que c'était fait par les déesses, ni plus ni moins, répondit l'enfant en haussant les épaules ennuyé.

-Oui, c'est cela, jeune roi. Notre monde est une création des trois déesses, notre existence, nous la devons à la déesse Farore, raconta Dahanël.

-C'est celle que je vois en rêve ? Coupa Ganondorf quelque peu impatient.

-Non, répondit patiemment la jeune femme. Mais il est important de connaître les autres déesses qui ont œuvré pour cette terre, non ?

-Ça peut oui, fit l'enfant de façon courtoise, en sentant sa tension monter en flèche.

-La deuxième déesse à avoir octroyé un don à ces terres et la déesse Nayru, continua la perceptrice en sentant que la pièce se chargeait en tension. Elle a offert l'eau, mais aussi la sagesse aux peuples de vivre ensemble.

-J'ai comme l'impression que tu te fous de moi à ne pas me donner la bonne réponse, grogna l'enfant en dessinant dans la fine poussière de la pièce.

-C'est vrai, répondit Dahanël en roulant le parchemin. Je voulais être sûre que tu écouterais ce que j'avais à dire.

-C'est bon, j'ai écouté vos histoires de bonnes femmes, maintenant, je veux ma réponse, fit l'enfant en bondissant sur ses pieds, les poings sur les hanches.

-Alors nous verrons, si tu arrives à me répéter ce que je t'ai raconté demain, annonça la jeune femme en se relevant, puis en rangeant le parchemin dos à Ganondorf.

-Et pourquoi je devrais te faire ce plaisir ? Fit-il en relevant les sourcils.

-Et pourquoi je devrais te faire ce plaisir ? Dit-elle en retour, le dos toujours tourné vers l'enfant.

-Parce que je suis le roi, cracha-t-il en cravachant le dos de la jeune femme, avec un bâton qui ne le quittait jamais. »

Prise par surprise, Dahanël ne pouvait pas bouger, car le futur seigneur du Mal frappait en plein sur son tatouage, qui n'avait pas encore cicatrisé. Ce dernier la battit encore quelques instants avant de lui ordonner de lui donner le nom de la femme en rouge, devant son refus, il la battit encore longtemps. Une série de coups plus tard, il obtint le nom de Din. Satisfait, le détendeur de la Triforce de la Force, cracha au sol avant de quitter la pièce. Dahanël, le dos meurtri par les coups de son élève, resta prostrée dans une position fœtale le dos sanguinolent.

Se réveillant au beau milieu de la nuit, la jeune femme s'assit avec moult précaution, car chacun de ses mouvements lui tirait des gémissements de douleur. Elle allait devoir plus que redoubler d'attention avec cet enfant qui ne compte que sur sa force...

Un mois plus tard, au retour d'un raid sur une caravane, une mauvaise nouvelle fit rapidement le tour de la forteresse : le puits était à sec et les oasis des alentours avaient disparu. Si le fait que les oasis disparaissent temporairement n'étaient pas rare surtout en saison de grandes tempêtes, le puits ne devait pas être à sec selon les rapports qu'avait trouvé Dahanël dans la bibliothèque. Pièce que la jeune femme ne quittait plus bien qu'elle y ai un bien mauvais souvenir, elle s'y sentait relativement en sécurité, car c'était le seul endroit où son élève ne venait pas. Quand ce dernier croisait la jeune femme, il flattait son bâton qu'il ne quittait jamais désormais et l'hylienne n'était pas la seule à avoir été battue par le jeune roi. Si bien que sur le passage du jeune roi, il n'y avait pas un chat, même quand il s'entraînait.

Le soir du retour du raid, la salle de repas était bien silencieuse, le fait que le puits soit à sec était dans tous les esprits. Dahanël mangeait dans l'une des tours de garde en compagnie de Nanorabi, toutes deux préférait de loin le calme des lieux, elles discutaient de la pénurie d'eau. La relève arrivée, la Gérudo partit se coucher, tandis que la perceptrice se rendit dans la bibliothèque. Ce n'est qu'au milieu de la nuit qu'elle trouva dans un parchemin l'information qu'elle cherchait, attrapant sa besace la jeune femme se coula dans les ombres de la forteresse pour se diriger vers le puits.

L'hylienne attacha une corde solidement à la margelle du puits, alors qu'elle descendait dans l'obscurité la plus totale, une voix la fit sursauter et elle glissa sur plusieurs mètres tout en se brûlant les mains.

« Tu vas où toi ?

-Je n'ai pas été aussi discrète que je le pensais, fit-elle une fois arrêtée dans sa chute.

-C'est par pur hasard que je t'ai vu t'approcher du puits comme une voleuse.

-Ironique venant du roi des Gerudos.

-Répond ou je coupe la corde te laissant mourir ici, menaça Ganondorf en faisant luire la lame de son poignard à la lune.

-Et tu te condamnerais, ainsi que ton peuple à la mort, répondit-elle après un instant de silence. Je vais vérifier quelque chose que j'ai lu dans une chronique. »

L'enfant se moqua d'elle en disant que ses chroniques ne servaient à rien, ce à quoi Dahanël répliqua que c'était mieux que de crever en ne faisant rien, puis plantant là le futur seigneur du Mal, la jeune femme poursuivit sa descente dans le noir.

Arrivée en bas, l'hylienne eut le plaisir de voir qu'une mousse poussait sur les parois en pierre du conduit acheminant l'eau. Celle-ci produisait une lumière tamisée cependant, elle permettait de voir correctement et c'est sur ses gardes que Dahanël s'avança dans le labyrinthe.

Bien plus tard le chemin se divisa en trois, alors qu'elle réfléchissant dans quel passage elle allait s'engager, sa tunique fut tirée en arrière. Envoyant son coude en arrière, l'hylienne pivota et pointa la lame de son sabre courbé sous la gorge de Ganondorf, qui avait bloqué le coup de coude. Rengainant sa lame, elle lui demanda pourquoi il la suivait, avec un regard furibond l'enfant ne répondit pas et tendit la main vers les différents chemins. Devant le passage de gauche, la marque de sa Triforce s'illumina et il s'y engagea sa pseudo-perceptrice à sa suite.

* * *

**Reviews?**


	5. Promenons nous dans le puit

**Chapitre 5 : Promenons-nous dans le puits.**

Suivant le jeune roi de Gérudo, Dahanël regarda avec attention les murs, où de la moisissure luminescente recouvrait les parois des tunnels creusés par des années à charrier l'eau pour les habitants du désert. A un nouvel embranchement, le jeune roi eut une hésitation quand sa Triforce brilla devant deux entrées différentes, puis il s'engagea dans le passage de droite, au dernier moment l'hylienne l'attrapa par le col de sa tunique. L'enfant allait s'indigner, mais elle lui fit signe de se taire avant de jeter un caillou dans le passage qu'il allait emprunter, ce dernier toucha un fil qui passait au niveau des chevilles. La fibre qui composait ce fil était plus qu'endommagée par le temps et elle céda du premier coup, activant ainsi un piège composé de deux faux qui découpèrent le vide horizontalement au niveau de la taille. Ganondorf regarda tour à tour le piège et sa préceptrice, avant de se diriger vers le passage du milieu l'air de rien. Avec un sourire amusé, la jeune femme le suivit, puis le bouscula pour le protéger d'une momie qui avait jailli d'un passage invisible. L'éliminant facilement elle le laissa passer, mais arrivé à sa hauteur, l'enfant eut un doute en regardant le mur d'où la momie avait déboulé. Avec un sourire, la jeune femme répondit qu'il s'agissait d'un cul-de-sac, puis elle regarda le jeune roi avancer dans le couloir sur ses gardes, réagissant vivement à chaque bruit ou mouvement étrange.

Un peu plus loin, ils débouchèrent dans une salle où divers conduits devaient véhiculer de l'eau, Ganondorf allait la traverser quand un cri lui glaça le sang en même temps que de l'immobiliser. Dahanël qui le suivait de loin n'en fut pas affectée et elle eut tout juste le temps de se déplacer et protéger son élève de l'énorme claymore que maniait un gibdo. Tirant sa seconde lame courbée de son fourreau, la préceptrice coupa le bras d'arme de la créature au niveau du coude, puis réalisant une rapide rotation sur elle-même, elle faucha les jambes de l'ennemi, qui ne bougea plus. Le sort qui cloua sur place le roux se dissipa, celui-ci exigea à l'hylienne qu'elle s'explique sur la créature. Pour toute réponse Dahanël claqua des doigts et le gibdo prit feu dans un concert de craquement d'os et de cris inhumains. La regardant avec une moue dubitative, Ganondorf réitéra son ordre.

« Il s'agit d'un effroi, une créature a l'apparence d'un cadavre, vivant dans des endroits sombres et humides. En général, ils se jettent sur leurs victimes pour aspirer leur énergie vitale. Celui-ci, fit-elle en pointant l'épée de la créature qui se fondait dans les pavés, c'était un gibdo. Bien qu'ils n'aspirent pas l'énergie vitale contrairement à leurs cousins du côté de Cocorico, ils manient de lourds espadons, le moyen pour les vaincre est de les faire tomber et d'utiliser un explosif ou la magie du feu.

-Cocorico ? La magie du feu ? Qu'est-ce que tu me racontes là l'hylienne ?

-Cocorico est un village au pied de la montagne de la Mort, mon jeune roi. La magie du feu est une façon d'utiliser les propriétés d'un élément donné, répondit la susnommée.

-Je veux apprendre la magie du feu, exigea Ganondorf en regardant avec une fascination morbide le corps de la créature se transformer en tas de cendres.

-Quand tu auras pris des cours de négociation et de diplomatie, pourquoi pas. »

Le garçon la foudroya du regard, prit des mains la seconde lame de la jeune femme et poursuivi sa route en faisant attention aux différents corps jonchant le sol, le suivant un sourire toujours sur les lèvres, Dahanël le siffla soudainement, mais il poursuivit sa route. Il posa son pied et perdit l'équilibre dans une fosse, il put se rattraper avec deux doigts au rebord, mais il glissa et chuta… Une fois de plus sa préceptrice veillait sur lui et elle lui attrapa le poignet avant de dire qu'il devait faire plus attention quand il se baladait dans un donjon. Une fois de retour sur le sol, Ganondorf, les poings sur les hanches, lui demanda comment ils allaient faire pour traverser ce trou, plissant les yeux pour essayer d'y voir mieux l'hylienne utilisa de nouveau un caillou et le projeta le plus loin possible. Il n'atteignit même pas la moitié du couloir avant de disparaître dans le sol, où on put entendre un bruit de caillou contre du métal. La jeune femme soupira en disant qu'il ne manquait plus que ça, avant de fermer les yeux et de basculer la tête en arrière. Assit, les pieds dans le vide, le roi du désert demanda ce qu'il se passait encore, ouvrant les yeux l'hylienne remarqua que la partie haute du conduit dans lequel ils se trouvaient, était plus bas que les autres et qu'un lierre épais avait poussé le long du plafond. Elle répondit au jeune roi qu'il allait devoir utiliser le lierre pour traverser ce fossé dont le fond était tapi de piques en métal, la regardant avec des yeux rond le gérudo estima la distance, puis avec un air de défi lança que ça ne serai qu'une partie de plaisir…

« Allé stupide hylienne, il te reste quoi ? Une dizaine de mètres ? Bouges-toi par Din ! Harangua Ganondorf, à la jeune femme tandis qu'il achevait deux skulltulas.

-Je … Ne suis… pas aussi… Endurante que vous… Seigneur, fit-elle en avança de trois mètres.

-Bouge-toi, j'en vois d'autre qui arrivent, gronda-t-il en scrutant la pièce suivante grouillante. Plus tu mettras du temps à arriver, plus je te collerai une dérouillée quand j'aurai fini avec ces stupides araignées.

-Oui messire… Plus que … Quelques… »

Mais la phrase de la jeune femme se termina dans un grand cri : une violente crampe lui avait fait lâcher prise. Le jeune roi, qui avait vu ça cria son nom, mais il ne put s'inquiéter d'avantage pour l'hylienne, une nouvelle vague d'arachnides l'attaqua.

Une fois cette vague refoulée, Ganondorf se pencha au-dessus du fossé et appela sa pseudo-préceptrice plusieurs fois, avant qu'un gémissement de douleur ne lui réponde, poussant un soupir de soulagement, il lui demanda si elle était blessée.

« Non mon seigneur, je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait, mais à la grâce des déesses, les piques qui auraient pu m'être fatal, sont brisése.

-Et les autres ? Demanda l'enfant en poussant un soupir de soulagement.

-J'ai juste l'épaule gauche de transpercé et la jambe gauche de touché. C'était un soupir de soulagement à mon attention que j'ai entendu ? Fit-elle taquine.

-Oui, je suis soulagé que tu n'aies pas crevé dans un piège aussi stupide, avoua-t-il. Dis-moi pourquoi tu es descendue ici ?

-Tu crois vraiment que c'est le moment de me questionner ? Demanda la jeune femme. Il faut que j'essaie de me … Dégager de cette pique.

-Ouais, je trouve que c'est le moment idéal, répondit-il en s'allongeant sur le ventre la tête dans le vide. Toi, empalée et moi avec quelques dizaines de skulltulas comme adversaire.

-Va t'occuper de tes araignées, je vais… Me libérer… Toute… »

Une lueur orangée perça l'illusion du faux sol violemment, à tel point que les araignées fuirent à toutes pattes en poussant des cris stridents. Puis le silence et le noir, avant que le jeune roi n'entende des bruits métalliques à intervalle régulier et au fur et à mesure, une respiration saccadée. Quelques instants plus tard l'hylienne passa ses bras sur le bord du gouffre une pique en fer dans chaque main. Tirant sur le bras gauche de la jeune femme, Ganondorf la fit sortir du piège et la balança vers les araignées. Avec un hurlement de douleur, car son épaule la faisait souffrir, la blonde atterrit contre la tête d'une skulltula. La créature allait refermer ses mandibules sur l'hylienne, mais cette dernière eut le temps d'enfoncer sa lame dans la chair tendre de l'araignée. Tombant à genoux, la préceptrice vit son élève trancher en deux l'arachnide qui lui fonçait dessus et refouler rageusement les suivantes. Profitant du répit offert par le jeune roi, la jeune femme fouilla dans sa besace et en sortit un flacon dans lequel se trouvait un liquide rouge. Fermant les yeux après en avoir bu une gorgée, la blonde se leva et dit à Ganondorf qu'ils n'étaient plus très loin de la fin. Stupéfait par la remise en forme immédiate de celle-ci, l'enfant allait exiger des explications, mais elle lui fit signe de se taire. Dans le langage des signes que les Gérudos utilisaient durant leur raid, elle expliqua que les araignées les attaquaient parce qu'ils avaient fait trop de bruit. Le futur seigneur du Mal hocha de la tête quand il vit dans un coin de la salle l'immense toile constituée de gros cocons et d'un pas digne du roi des voleurs, ils traversèrent non sans mal la pièce. Au bout de celle-ci se trouvait une gigantesque porte poussièreuse recouverte d'inscriptions, essayant de la décrypter Dahanël frôla du bout du doigt certains glyphe qui s'illuminèrent d'une douce lumière.

Puis la porte s'ouvrit dans un fracas assourdissant auquel un concert de cris stridents lui répondit, se regardant l'un et l'autre Ganondorf attrapa le bras de l'hylienne et fonça vers le passage devant eux. Ils traversèrent un long couloir plongé dans le noir total, ils purent entendre la lourde et imposante porte se refermer derrière eux avant de déboucher dans une salle plongée dans une semi-pénombre.

Prudents, ils se fièrent à ce que leur transmettait leur ouïe. Apparemment, ils étaient dans une salle basse de plafond et assez large. Puis petit à petit, un bruit de cliquetis se fit entendre, un mouvement sur la gauche de Ganondorf le surprit, il voyait une sorte de bâton tout droit qui semblait bouger sous l'effet d'un vent invisible. A pas compté, il s'en approcha, mais à moins dix mètres un piège se referma sur lui tel une cage, poussant un cri de surprise, le jeune souverain essaya de frapper les barreaux, mais plus il frappait plus le piège se resserrait. Dahanël voulut se porter à son secours, mais la lumière de la pièce augmenta un peu de même qu'une forêt de main blanchâtre, poussa entre eux.

Se tournant vers l'enfant pour lui crier de se calmer, l'hylienne eut tout juste le temps de se décaler de la trajectoire de l'épée qu'avait balancer ce dernier, qui se planta dans le visage d'un monstre blanc. Celui-ci grogna de douleur et fit sortir la lame de son visage dans un ignoble bruit de succion, avant de se diriger vers la cage de façon lente. Avec un long cri pour attirer l'attention du monstre, Dahanël récupéra la lame de Ganondorf et sabra la créature dans le dos, qui n'eut aucune réaction. Alors qu'elle faisait le tour du monstre pour l'attaquer de face, elle passa à porté d'une main sans faire attention et se fit capturer. La main appuyait sur les tempes de la jeune femme à l'en faire hurler de douleur, lâchant ses épées l'hylienne agrippa les doigts pour se libérer. Le cri de Ganondorf lui fit ouvrir les yeux et elle eut un hochet de surprise mélangé à celui de dégoût : la créature blanchâtre se tenait devant elle, la bouche grande ouverte...

De là où il était Ganondorf vit la scène au ralenti : la stupide hylienne avait ouvert les yeux et s'était figée face au monstre, l'instant d'après il avait les dents plongées dans la jambe gauche de sa pseudo-préceptrice, qui après un dernier hurlement de douleur s'effondra au sol, la main et le monstre l'aillant lâché simultanément. Avec une fascination morbide, l'enfant regarda le sang gicler de l'énorme blessure de l'hylienne, puis ses yeux se posèrent sur la créature blanchâtre dont de la bouche pendait des lambeaux de chair et perlait du sang. Il ressortit de sa transe quand il vit que ça s'avançait vers lui avec une lenteur insupportable, il essaya de se dégager par tous les moyens possibles, mais dès qu'il posa ses mains sur les barreaux de la cage, une substance visqueuse les recouvrit l'empêchant de se dégager. La respiration accélérée, l'enfant cria pour se dégager, mais une main lui attrapa le visage l'extrayant de la cage le présentant au monstre. Alors que la sorte de zombi blanchâtre se penchait sur lui pour le mordre, la triforce sur sa main gauche brilla d'une lumière aveuglante...

Une fois que la salle retrouva sa luminosité habituelle, Ganondorf regarda de gauche à droite pour repérer le monstre, mais il avait disparu laissant sa place à un tas de cendres. Le danger écarté, il courut au chevet de sa pseudo-préceptrice, mais son corps, baignant dans son sang, avait pris la couleur de l'albâtre. Il était froid, posant la tête de la jeune femme sur ses genoux, il regarda la blessure béante et serra les poings inconsciemment...

Soudain, la besace de l'hylienne fut secouée dans tous les sens, sans raison apparente. Hésitant aux premiers abords, Ganondorf glissa une main dedans et en ressorti un flacon avec une petite boule rose qui voletait furieusement à l'intérieur. Avec précaution, il ouvrit la bouteille et la boule rose fondit sur la jeune femme, lui tournant autour de plus en plus vite jusqu'à recouvrir le corps de l'hylienne d'un cocon rose flottant à mi-hauteur...

« Non, mais sérieusement, c'est complètement dingue ! S'exclama le jeune homme sur le chemin du retour. Et ça marche comment ?

-Cela a beau être dingue mon roi, il s'agit juste d'une pierre que la déesse Nayru à bénie et que les Zoras ont divisé, sinon la rivière alimentant le lac Hylia serai deux à trois fois plus gros.

-Oui, ça aussi, c'est dingue, mais ce qui complètement invraisemblable, c'est que ça t'ai réanimé et que ça t'ai rendu la peau qu'il t'a mangé, fit-il en posant sa main sur l'aine de la jeune femme restaurée, à la recherche d'une quelconque trace de morsure.

-Oui, mon seigneur, répondit Dahanël en repoussant la main du jeune homme, en rougissant. Je vous l'ai dit il s'agissait d'une petite fée. Une partie d'un esprit de la nature...

-... A qui vous avez rendu service et en échange, il vous l'a offerte, coupa-t-il. Jeeeeeeeee sais.

-En tout cas, il va falloir, aller voir les Zoras, dit-elle pour passer du coq à l'âne en rangeant la pierre dans sa besace. Il n'y a qu'eux qui puissent la régénérer.

-... Je t'accompagne alors, répondit-il après un instant de silence, avant de remonter vers la surface. »

**Reviews?**


	6. Visite princière

_**Coucou tout le monde ! Oui, je suis enfin de retour avec un nouveau chapitre, mais ne vous inquiétez pas la suite de la fic est déjà écrite :-). Il faut juuuuuuuste que je la tape sur le pc.**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

**Chapitre 6 : Visite princière.**

A peine sortis du puits, Dahanël fila à la cuisine, sous le regard incrédule des gérudos tandis que Ganondorf donnait pour consigne à ses guerrières d'économiser leurs forces, avant d'aller seller deux chevaux rapide. Ils passèrent part le Sud pour se ravitailler en eau au lac Hylia au petit matin et laisser leurs montures se reposer à l'orée d'un bosquet. N'ayant pas mangé depuis la veille, la préceptrice tendit une galette de blé et de la viande séchée à son élève, qui les grignota en regardant le soleil se lever. Profitant que ce dernier soit relativement harassé, l'hylienne partie piquer une tête dans le lac, puis revenant l'air de rien, elle remit sa longue tunique et remonta à cheval signalant le départ au jeune roi qui remonta sur sa monture de façon molle.

Ils n'avaient cessés de chevaucher toute la journée au petit trot, le jeune roi somnolait sur sa monture et Dahanël les guidait au mieux, afin qu'ils évitent les monstres peuplant la plaine d'Hyrule. A l'embouchure de la rivière Zora, la jeune femme fit monter l'enfant devant elle, afin d'aller plus vite.

En effet quand ils arrivèrent au pied de la grande cascade, le soleil allait se lever dans deux heures. Laissant sa monture partir, Dahanël guida le souverain jusque devant la chute à une certaine hauteur et s'assit en tailleur. Toujours silencieux, Ganondorf l'imita en se posant contre elle, puis au bout d'un quart d'heure, il s'installa en travers des jambes de l'hylienne et somnola, sous le regard incrédule de cette dernière. Avec hésitation, la jeune femme glissa ses doigts dans les cheveux roux de l'enfant et se mit à les caresser, l'effet fut immédiat chez ce dernier, il s'endormit immédiatement.

Bien qu'étonnée qu'il agisse ainsi, Dahanël poursuivit jusqu'à ce que le soleil lui réchauffe de dos. Avec une douceur maternelle, elle réveilla l'enfant qui dans son sommeil l'avait prit dans ses bras, la serrant contre son visage, il émergea lentement en la regardant, puis il se leva à peine plus en forme qu'avant sa sieste. La préceptrice s'était levée elle aussi et alors qu'ils s'étiraient tout deux, ils entendirent des bruits de pas militaires.

Se tournant vers le mur d'eau, ils virent une créature de grande taille à la peau bleue sortir de la cascade et s'arrêter à quelques pas d'eux, l'eau ruisselait gracieusement sur elle. Dans un langage semblable à des clapotis, l'être bleuté s'adressa à eux. Fronçant les sourcils, le Gérudo regarda la créature, puis sa secrétaire qui avait joint ses mains et s'était inclinée face à la créature bleue, avant de répondre dans un clapotis. Le Zora paru surprit, toussotant, il reprit en hylien, d'un air supérieur :

« Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que votre peuple n'est pas admis sur ces terres. Je vous saurais gréé de quitter les lieux au plus vite.

-Nous le savons très bien. Mais vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que votre peuple à passé un accord avec les ancêtres des Gerudos, dont voici le descendant, répondit Dahanël en montrant Ganondorf toujours ensommeillé. Et nous sommes venus faire valoir ce droit.

-Tssk, siffla-t-il. Ton chef à l'air de ne rien comprendre tout comme ses ancêtres. »

L'enfant allait rétorquer quelque chose, mais l'hylienne le prit de court en lâchant quelque chose au Zora dans sa langue, la réaction de l'être bleu fut étonnant : il prit peur. Puis il disparut derrière le mur d'eau et l'instant d'après une porte de pierre émergea de la cascade, séparant la chute en deux. De l'autre coté un couloir où les attendaient quatre guerriers et le Zora. Avec un sourire encourageant la préceptrice poussa l'enfant légèrement dans le dos, qui lui jeta un regard incendiaire, avant de pénétrer dans le domaine des Zora. Escortés par les gardes, Ganondorf et Dahanël suivirent le guide dans un dédale de tunnels, avant de déboucher au bord d'un immense bassin d'eau cristalline à ciel ouvert.

Les yeux grands ouverts, le jeune roi du désert ne perdait pas une miette du spectacle de la cascade qui débutait du haut de la falaise, qui les surplombait, pour se jeter dans le bassin dont ils longeaient le bord. Leur guilde les laissa contempler la magnificence du grand bassin, dans lequel se déversaient d'autres bassins plus petits, ainsi que des cascades, on pouvait même y voir des Zoras qui y évoluaient gracieusement. Remarquant l'agitation inhabituelle des êtres à la peau bleue, Dahanël demanda si un quelconque événement se préparait, opinant du chef leur guide expliqua qu'il s'agissait de l'anniversaire du roi Loto. Si sa préceptrice délatta quelques phrases de « protocoles », le jeune roi du désert remarqua que derrière ce sourire, se cachait de la déception teintée d'inquiétude. Comme leurs invités étaient des humains, les Zoras les firent passer par divers tunnels, avant de les faire patienter dans une anti chambre aux murs bleus. La jeune femme était intriguée par le fait que le jeune roi n'avait pas massacré les Zoras, car son humeur s'était dégradée au fur et à mesure de la montée, mais l'enfant la devança en lui demandant de l'informer sur le roi des êtres bleus, ce qu'elle fit avec plaisir.

Une fois leur entrevue finie avec le roi Loto, les deux gérudos se rendirent compte qu'ils étaient en plein milieu de l'après-midi et c'est avec Ganondorf endormi sur le dos, que l'hylienne suivit une servante jusqu'à la suite que leur avait fait préparer le roi Zora. Déposant avec douceur, son colis sur l'immense lit, l'hylienne se rendit dans une pièce annexe où se trouvait une salle de bain chauffée par des pierres gorronnes.

Alors qu'elle prenait son temps pour se délasser, elle entendit le roux l'appeler. Soupirant, elle s'enroula dans un drap de bain et retourna dans la chambre pour rassurer son élève, qui bien que dans les brumes du sommeil exigea que la jeune femme le lave. Le regardant avec de gros yeux, l'hylienne se rappela qu'à la forteresse deux guerrières s'occupaient de le laver. Puis elle déclara qu'elle ne lui laverait que les cheveux, décision que Ganondorf approuva en hochant faiblement de la tête, avant de se diriger vers la salle de bains.

Dahanël attendit une bonne vingtaine de minutes que le roux l'appelle d'une voix fatiguée. Entrant dans la pièce embuée, elle le retrouva assit sur un petit tabouret, une serviette lui ceignant la taille, la tête dodelinant de gauche à droite. Avec un sourire attendit, l'hylienne s'installa derrière lui et humidifia ses cheveux, avant de les laver avec douceur. Sous l'effet des mains de la jeune femme, l'enfant s'endormit, rendant le travail de cette dernière plus compliquée, mais elle s'est sortie tout de même. Après un dernier rinçage, elle le déposa de nouveau sur le grand lit, puis termina de s'occuper de sa toilette et se coucha dans un lit à part.

Le lendemain, la jeune préceptrice s'éveilla en sentant quelque chose contre elle, baissant les yeux, elle vit que Ganondorf s'était endormi la tête entre ses seins. Rougissant violemment, Dahanël s'écarta prudemment de ce dernier et quitta le lit pour mettre des habits plus seyants pour la journée...

Elle ne sait pas combien de temps elle était restée à la fenêtre le regard errant, mais elle fut rappelée à la réalité quand Ganondorf lui tira ses longs cheveux, exigeant de manger.

« Vous avez bien dormi ? S'enquit-elle durant la collation.

-Oui, il faut dire que tu es bien confortable, répondit-il après un long bâillement. Je pense qu'au retour à la forteresse, tu dormiras tout le temps avec moi.

-Ce serait un honneur mon roi, fit-elle avec une grimace.

-Qu'il est bon d'être un enfant roi, fit une voix derrière Ganondorf.

-Loto ? Fit-il en se retournant vers son homologue. Je croyais qu'on ne te verrait pas avant la fin des festivités.

-Bien le bonjour roi Loto, dit l'hylienne en s'inclinant vers le Zora.

-J'espère que vous avez bien dormi, répondit ce dernier en saluant son homologue et la jeune femme d'un signe de tête. Je pense que ton peuple à besoin de façon bien plus urgente de la pierre. Mon anniversaire peut bien attendre un jour. »

Prenant congé de ses invités deux heures plus tard, le roi Loto leur proposa de profiter tout de même de la fête. Se retournant vers l'hylienne, Ganondorf déclara qu'il ne voulait pas faire la fête comme ces stupides poissons, prenant un instant pour réfléchir la jeune femme afficha par la suite un grand sourire, au désarroi de l'enfant.

D'un pas tranquille, elle guida le Gérudo au sommet de la grande cascade, sans répondre aux interjections de ce dernier. Une fois arrivés, ils avaient un magnifique panorama du domaine Zora, mais un Zora casqué et portant une lance les aborda dans sa langue de clapotis. Avec un sourire, elle lui répondit dans la même langue. S'inclinant profondément, le soldat sauta du haut de la falaise, sous le regard estomaqué de Ganondorf, qui suivit le plongeon du Zora, la bouche entre-ouverte. Faisant volte-face pour le commenter à l'hylienne, l'enfant eut la surprise de la voir s'échauffer. Devant l'air septique de ce dernier, Dahanël ria et lui conseilla de faire de même.

Cela faisait une dizaine de minutes, qu'ils s'échauffaient de diverses façons, quand le Zora jailli de la cascade avec quelque chose dans les mains. Devant le mutisme du Gérudo face au soldat, la préceptrice remercia la créature bleue et lança à Ganondorf une épée de chevalier. L'attrapant au vol, l'enfant regarda la lame si différente de celles de son peuple, la soupesant il allait dire quelque chose, mais captant quelque chose du coin de l'œil foncer sur lui. Esquivant l'attaque d'un grand bond, le roux vit qu'une lame s'abattit là où il se trouvait dans une grande gerbe d'eau. Se mettant en position de combat, il vit que son attaquant était l'hylienne : elle possédait deux épées identiques aux siennes et appuyant l'une d'elles sur son épaule, la jeune femme tendit l'autre vers le gerudo.

« A la première goutte de sang.

-Si tu perds, tu dors avec nuit durant cinq nuit, déclara l'enfant en tendant sa propre lame vers son adversaire.

-Si vous perdez, vous sautez du haut de la cascade, répondit la blonde en fonçant sur son élève. »

_**Reviews ?**_

_**See soon !**_


	7. De l'eau dans le désert

Chapitre 7 : De l'eau dans le désert.

Le garde était septique au départ, quand la jeune femme lui avait demandé des épées.

_Aillant fait remonter cette information à ses supérieurs, il fut surpris que ce soit son roi qui les lui confia. Malgré la désapprobation de ses supérieurs, le Zora casqué demanda à son souverain, pourquoi permettre à deux gérudos de se battre. Qui plus est du haut de la cascade royale. Avec un sourire, Loto posa sa main sur son épaule et répondit que le combat pour les gérudos était aussi vital que l'eau pour leur peuple. Hochant de la tête pour signifier qu'il avait compris, le soldat remercia longuement son roi pour lui avoir expliqué cette habitude gérudienne et fila porter les épées._

Sous le regard pensif du Zora, le Gérudo essuyait les violentes attaques de sa pseudo-préceptrice. Malgré son corps frêle, cette dernière ne cessait de tournoyer pour l'attaquer de balancer ses lourdes épées sur Ganondorf, qui se protégeait bien que des fourmis se propageaient dans ses bras à chaque coup bloqués.

Mais pour une fois, le roi du désert eut raison d'attendre, en effet les attaques de la jeune femme avaient beau être nombreuses, elle se fatiguait plus que vite. Il y eut un petit temps de flottement et l'enfant en profita pour accabler l'hylienne d'attaques puissantes, qui la firent reculer jusqu'au bord de la cascade. Le souffle court, les lames pointées vers le sol, Dahanël regardait de haut le roi du désert, avant de le féliciter pour en être arrivé là. Concentré, il ne répondit rien, hésitant entre lui foncer dessus ou reculer pour poursuivre le combat. Tandis que son élève pesait le pour et le contre, la blonde posa de nouveau une de ses épées sur son épaule et de l'autre, elle la fit s'entrechoquer contre celle de Ganondorf.

« Ting, ting »

*Ne pas attaquer.*

« Ting, ting »

*Ne pas... Attaquer.*

« Ting... »

Le dernier son résonnait encore, quand Ganondorf se fendit d'une fulgurante attaque, mais d'un mouvement du poignet expert, Dahanël le désarma et fit un pas de côté pour ne pas recevoir de pleins fouets le jeune Gérudo. Croyant qu'il allait chuter ce dernier ferma les yeux, mais il sentit sous ses pieds le sol, ouvrant un œil, il se rendit compte qu'il était sur un petit renfoncement avant le vide. Faisant volte-face, le roi du désert remarqua le petit sourire de triomphe de l'hylienne, fronçant les sourcils, il se jeta sur elle, la prenant au dépourvu. La planquant au niveau des jambes, Ganondorf allait lui mettre un coup-de-poing, mais sa pseudo-préceptrice lui donna au même moment un coup de tête...

« Enfin, vous reprenez vos esprits mon seigneur ?

-Tais-toi, j'ai l'impression de m'être pris un sanglier en plein nez, fit ce dernier en s'asseyant et posant une main sur le nez, puis regardant sa main : A bravo t'es contente ? T'as gagné.

-Pas vraiment mon jeune roi, répondit-elle en regardant la main ensanglantée de l'enfant. Disons qu'il y a égalité.

-Pardon ? Demanda-t-il en la regardant. »

Ses yeux se portèrent sur la lèvre inférieure de la femme à la peau blanche, fendue, et dont le sang coulait par petite goutte. La fixant un moment, Ganondorf bascula en arrière et se mit à rire comme un fou, son rire fut assez contagieux pour de Dahanël se mette à rire. Puis une fois calmés, elle lui demanda pourquoi ce fou rire, essuyant une larme qui perlait, le jeune roi répondit que c'était la première fois qu'il arrivait à l'égaler en duel. Avec un doux sourire, la jeune femme le félicita avant de lui tendre la main pour l'aider à se relever. Prenant avec gratitude cette main, Ganondorf lui promit que la prochaine fois, il la vaincrait, la réponse de l'hylienne se perdit dans l'ovation que les Zoras leurs firent.

Gêné, Ganondorf se rapprocha de l'hylienne qui s'inclina à gauche et à droite pour les remercier, puis elle rendit les épées au soldat. Le jeune roi demanda à la jeune femme comment ils devaient faire vu qu'ils ont fini sur une égalité, réfléchissant un instant la blonde pris la main de l'enfant et l'entraîna à sa suite, vers la cascade...

Le lendemain soir, après une journée où ils ne firent que se reposer, Ganondorf et Dahanël furent conviés à un banquet où Loto leur remit la pierre lors d'une cérémonie et alors que la fête battait son plein, les deux gérudos filèrent, alors de l'aube se levait.

Faisant galoper leurs montures le plus longtemps possible, ils passèrent par le Sud du ranch Lonlon, le roi du désert ne voulant pas passer devant la cité d'Hyrule. Il était la mi-journée, quand ils s'arrêtèrent pour laisser reposer leurs chevaux et prendre une collation. L'enfant sorti la pierre de Zora de son petit sac pour l'observer : anciennement terne, elle irradiait d'un bleu clair et était humide au toucher. De fines écritures dorées apparaissaient sa et là de la pierre, mais le jeune homme ne reconnaissait pas la langue, puis l'hylienne l'appelant pour remonter en selle, il rangea la pierre dans son sac et mit ce dernier dans ses fontes.

Des exclamations de joie fusèrent quand ils furent en vue de la forteresse et des guerrières arrivèrent à leur rencontre peut après. Une fois dans le bâtiment, ils furent noyés dans la foule de gérudiennes, qui bien qu'affaiblit par le manque d'eau depuis plusieurs jours chantaient et dansaient pour leur seigneur. Mais ce dernier bien qu'heureux d'être rentré et de revoir des visages familiers, suivit Dahanël qui s'était esquivé au puits.

« Une fois la pierre en place, que se passera-t-il ? On aura le temps de remonter à la surface ? Demanda l'enfant.

-Deux personnes n'auront pas le temps mon jeune roi, répondit-elle. Car une fois la pierre sur son support, une grande vague montant jusqu'au plafond va sortir de la pierre.

-Comment on fait alors ?

-Je m'en occupe, répondit-elle en se mordant le pouce jusqu'au sang, puis le tendant vers l'enfant. Vous permettez ?

-Que... Que dois-je faire ? Demanda-t-il en laissant la blonde tracer un dessin complexe sur sa main droite.

-Quand votre triforce brillera vivement, tendez l'autre main devant vous et criez mon nom.

-C'est tout ? Fit l'enfant en relevant la tête après avoir observé le dessin sanglant sur sa main. Juste crier ton nom, hylienne ? »

Relevant la tête, il ne put que constater que cette dernière avait déjà filé dans le puits.

De longues minutes passèrent où le jeune roi entouré par ses guerrières, retraçait mentalement le trajet qu'ils avaient pris. Soudain, le sol sous leurs pieds se mit à trembler de plus en plus et la triforce sur la main du futur seigneur du mal se mit a luire violemment. Tendant la main, il appela Dahanël...

Puis une gigantesque gerbe d'eau jaillit du puits, avec la même force que les exclamations des gérudos, qui s'activèrent à mettre cette eau si précieuse dans des tonneaux et autres récipients. Mais malgré ce fourmillement autour de lui, Ganondorf ne bougea pas, la main droite toujours tendue et sa triforce brillant vivement. Plus tard, le puits retrouva son niveau originel, mais aucune trace de sa pseudo-préceptrice.

Posant ses mains sur la margelle du puits, Ganondorf se pencha dans le vide pour l'appeler lorsqu'il la vit : immobile et flottant sur le dos, une aura dorée autour d'elle. L'appelant encore plusieurs fois, le jeune homme se rendit compte que l'aura dorée disparaissait en même temps que la lueur de sa triforce. Une fois celles-ci disparurent complètement, Dahanël prit une grande inspiration et se redressa dans l'eau, levant la tête vers le haut, son regard croisa celui du roi du désert et lui sourit. Poussant un soupir de soulagement, l'enfant du désert jeta une corde à la blonde et se jeta à son cou une fois qu'elle fut de retour sur la terre ferme. Lui rendant son accolade, l'hylienne le remercia pour la protection et laissa les gérudos emmener le jeune roi avec elles pour aller fêter le retour triomphal de leur souverain...

N'aillant pas vu sa pseudo-préceptrice au banquet, l'enfant la chercha dans toute la forteresse, sans succès, puis il décida d'aller se coucher vers minuit. Malgré les deux gérudos avec lui, le roux ne trouva pas le sommeil et quitta sa chambre sans un bruit. La forteresse était plongée dans un noir étouffant et les rares flambeaux éclairaient à peine, pourtant Ganondorf s'y plaisait et le froid ambiant lui convenait tout autant. Il repensait aux derniers jours passés avec sa pseudo-préceptrice, si elle s'était occupée avec soin des négociations, elle demandait toujours son avis dès que l'autre poiscaille avait des exigences...

Quand il quitta ses pensées, il se rendit compte qu'il était sur le chemin de ronde. Tournant le dos au désert, il regarda Sa forteresse, toutes lumières éteintes. Au bout d'un moment, une lueur fut visible dans la chambre de l'hylienne. Se rappelant que leur duel s'était fini sur une égalité, le roi du désert se rendit donc dans la chambre de cette dernière. Y entrant sans frapper, il fut étonné que la pièce était de nouveau dans le noir, haussant les épaules, il se glissa dans les draps à la recherche du corps chaud de la jeune femme. Ne la trouvant pas, il l'appela et comme en réponse, il entendit un cheval au galop. Se précipitant à la fenêtre, Ganondorf put voir une silhouette encapuchonnée filer vers le désert et une étrange sensation d'abandon l'étreint en même temps.


	8. Retour à la maison

Chapitre 8 : Retour a la maison

Les années passantes, Ganondorf avait abandonné l'entraînement physique au profil du négoce et de la diplomatie. Bien que ses relations avec Hyrule étaient froides, le commerce allait de bon train avec les Gorons et les Zoras. Le roi Loto était ravi de voir l'enfant grandir et se développer, au point de devenir un jeune homme bien bâti culminant facilement à deux mètres.

Son peuple ne manquait de rien, pourtant le souverain sentait un vide au sein de la forteresse, que les années n'arrivaient pas à combler. Ce à quoi on ne vit plus le souverain durant la journée, il passait ses nuits dans la bibliothèque à étudier les parchemins couverts de la fine écriture de son ancienne préceptrice. S'il n'avait aucun mal à lire l'hylien, le jeune homme avait toujours du mal à l'oral, mais à l'inverse maîtrisait le Zora et le Goron sous les deux formes.

Juste avant l'aube, le roi-roux aimait se rendre dans le désert pour s'isoler, mais une nuit, il poussa son exploration vers le fond du désert et découvrit un édifice vétuste et ancien. Curieux, il descendit de sa monture et entra dans le bâtiment qui ressemblait à un temple décrit dans les parchemins de l'hylienne.

Tranchant et pourfendant les monstres sur sa route, Ganondorf s'enfonça dans le temple de l'esprit en s'éclairant à l'aide de sa Triforce. Après des tours et des détours, il déboucha dans une grande salle de pierres blanches au centre de laquelle se trouvait une statue de femme.

Ses cheveux sur la gauche étaient sculptés de façon à ce qu'on pense qu'ils soient fait de glace, à l'inverse de ses cheveux sur la droite en forme de flamme. Habillée à la gérudienne, elle arborait un énorme bijou sur son front bicolore rouge à droite, bleu à gauche. Le bijou brillant de mille feux attira bien évidemment la convoitise du jeune roi du désert qui, malgré les _Shimenawas et autres chaînes, louvoya entre elles pour aller décrocher ce trésor._

_Alors qu'il finissait son travail avec application, un bruit le fit sursauter, jetant un coup d'œil derrière lui rien et alors qu'il allait mettre le dernier coup de dague, il s'immobilisa : un rope se tenait à quelques centimètres de sa main. Il était coincé : soit il tuait le serpent mais risquait fortement de tomber, soit il descendait lentement et abandonnait le bijou. Ce n'était pas son genre d'abandonner, mais le reptile ne lui laissa pas le temps de trancher, il s'entortilla autour du bras du jeune roi et se glissa dans sa tunique. S'efforçant de se calmer et de ralentir ses battements de cœur, Ganondorf sentit un début de crampe dans son bras gauche, se maudissant intérieurement, il tenta de relâcher un peu son bras, mais la roche s'effrita sous ses doigts et il chuta en même temps que le rope le mordit..._

_« Laissez-moi y retourner !_

_-Parce que tu crois que ton corps va tenir ? Répondit une voix féminine de façon sarcastique._

_-C'est moi qui ai prit le contre coup de la magie, pas lui, répondit la première voix. Si elle continue de l'instruire en magie, il sera corrompu totalement. »_

_Dahanël en avait assez de cette sinistre pièce blanche où trônaient les trois créatrices d'Hyrule. L'immense mosaïque représentant la triforce, permettait aux déesses de scruter le monde et l'hylienne fixait la triforce de Din où apparaissait le champion de cette dernière. La situation déplaisait énormément a la blonde, qui jeta un regard suppliant à Nayru et à Farore, mais ces dernières ne pouvaient que conseiller la déesses flamboyante, celle-ci possédant la décision finale._

_« Din, fit Farore de sa voix d'enfant. Laisse-la y retourner._

_-Farore, tu oses encore me défier ? Gronda l'aînée en laissant des flammèches apparaître le long de ses bras._

_-Mon aînée, répondit Nayru de sa voix mélodieuse. Sûrement que Dahanël veut éviter ce qu'il s'est passé ce qu'il s'est passé avec l'histoire de Célestia. »_

_A l'évocation de Célestia, la déesse flamboyante se calma, puis d'un revers de la main, elle fit disparaître Dahanël..._

_Comme à chaque tombée de la nuit, Ganondorf chevauchait en direction du temple de l'esprit, depuis plusieurs années la statue lui parlait dans son esprit depuis qu'il avait coupé les Shimenawas dans sa chute causée par le rope. De nombreux rêves l'assaillaient à chaque fois qu'il allait se coucher, des rêves de gloire, de conquête, de puissance, tout ce qu'il avait à faire, c'était de maîtriser la plus puissante des magies : la magie des ténèbres._

_Bien que ces leçons lui donnait un sentiment de puissance, celui-ci disparaissait une fois qu'il rentrait dans sa chambre. Il avait gardé son habitude d'enfant à savoir dormir avec une ou deux gérudos, mais les années passants ce réconfort s'était mué en autre chose plus sauvage, plus bestial... Malgré cette ravissante compagnie, certaines nuits le seul homme au milieu de cette forteresse, se couchait dans le lit de Dahanël. Les premières nuits, Ganondorf s'y réfugiait à la recherche d'une trace ténue de l'odeur de la jeune femme. Il refusait de le dire, mais le fait était là : Dahanël lui manquait._

_Chassant ces pensées en secouant la tête, le roi du désert fonça dans la salle de la statue et fut atterré : la statue avait été détruite. La magie qui avait été utilisée pour la détruire devait être incroyablement puissante, des morceaux de la sculpture avaient été projetés partout et traversés plusieurs cloisons et le joyau fut réduit en poussière. Le roux fit demi-tour, il ne pouvait rien faire, le joyau était détruit et la pièce pleine de monstres et il rentra à la forteresse._

_Montant quatre à quatre les marches menant à la bibliothèque, le roi du désert stoppa net à la dernière volée de marches : de la lumière sortait de la pièce. Pourtant, il avait ordonné que personne ne s'y rende !_

_Se collant au mur et se déplaçant tel une ombre, il parcourut les derniers mètres le séparant de l'encadrement de la porte. A l'intérieur, une femme de dos. La lumière faisant contre-jour, Ganondorf ne put voir le moindre trait qui aurai plus lui permettre d'identifier l'intruse. Cette dernière lisait les parchemins étalés sur le bureau, inconsciente de la présence du jeune homme. L'intruse bougea légèrement sur la droite ce qui permit à son espion de mieux apercevoir son accoutrement :_

_Ses cheveux étaient rassemblés en une queue-de-cheval, qui se finissait au creux de ses reins, bougeaient de gauche à droite de façon hypnotisante. Ajouté à cela qu'elle était habillée de fins voiles, opaques par endroit, mais qui laissaient apercevoir une silhouette élancée et entraînée. Quelques petits tintements qui se faisaient entendre à chaque respirations, rendait ainsi l'ensemble attrayant._

_S'arrachant à ce spectacle, le jeune homme fit un bond silencieux et posant sa main gauche sur la bouche de l'intruse, il appliqua contre le cou de cette dernière le poignard qu'il tenait dans sa main droite. Attendant quelques secondes que sa proie réagisse, Ganondorf fut étonné du fait qu'elle ne se débatte pas et de sa respiration calme. N'aillant toujours pas vu le visage de l'intruse, le jeune homme se pencha vers son oreille pour lui parler à voix basse, mais il s'arrêta quand il respira son odeur. Fourrant son nez dans les cheveux de la jeune femme, il la serra inconsciemment contre lui, mais un grognement de douleur l'empêcha de poursuivre. En effet, il avait appuyé de sa main droite, celle qui tenait la lame et du sang glissa lentement le long du métal effilé. Le Gérudo observa la goutte écarlate se former, puis s'écraser sur la peau blanche de la jeune femme, avant de se perdre entre ses seins._

_La jeune femme avait fermé les yeux, quand elle avait senti le froid du métal sur sa peau et elle s'était retenu de bouger quand il l'avait entaillé en la serrant contre lui. Un bruit mât lui fit ouvrir les yeux et elle eut juste le temps de voir qu'il s'agissait du poignard qui s'était planté dans le bureau, avant que Ganondorf lui fasse faire demi-tour et ne l'enlace fortement. La lumière éclairant le dos de l'intruse confirma les soupçons de Ganondorf qui l'enlaça encore plus fort : un tatouage représentant la Triforce. Dahanël fut surprise du revirement de situation, elle qui pensait qu'il l'avait oublié. La chaleur du torse était agréable par cette nuit froide et la blonde se laissa aller contre le jeune homme, puis lui tapotant sur la tête avec douceur, elle lui murmura qu'elle était rentrée. Glissant sa main dans les cheveux de l'hylienne, le roux lui avoua qu'elle lui avait terriblement manqué. Avec douceur, mais de façon ferme Dahanël se dégagea de lui en lui disant qu'elle avait dû partir pour sa santé. Inquiet, il la regarda avant de demander si elle allait mieux, en lui caressant la joue. Repoussant cette main, l'hylienne répondit qu'elle allait bien mieux, puis faisant demi-tour, elle lança qu'elle allais se coucher la route avait été longue pour elle._

_A sa grande surprise Ganondorf la suivit dans sa chambre, devant l'air étonné de la préceptrice, il ferma la porte avant de répondre :_

_« Tu me dois six nuits depuis le voyage chez les Zoras et sept pour le nombre d'années que tu m'as abandonné._

_-Cela fait seulement sept ans que je suis partie ? J'aurai dû plus prendre mon temps, fit-elle taquine en croisant les bras._

_-Oui, sept longues années à attendre ton retour, mais ne change pas de sujet, dit-il d'un ton calme en s'installant sur le lit de la blonde. Où étais-tu ? Pourquoi es-tu réellement partie ?_

_-Je vous l'ai dit mon bon roi, je suis partie pour ma santé. Maintenant, je vais mieux, je suis juste fatiguée de ma route, alors laissez moi dormir._

_-Pas de ça avec moi, gronda-t-il en attrapant le bras de Dahanël et en l'attirant contre lui._

_-Lâchez-moi, vous me faites mal messire..._

_-Ne me vouvoie pas quand nous sommes seuls, susurra-t-il en lui tenant le menton._

_-..._

_-Tu m'as tellement manqué Dahanël, murmura-t-il dans un souffle en approchant sa bouche des lèvres de la jeune femme à la peau blanche. »_

_Les lèvres de l'hylienne l'envoûtaient, il voulait goûter leur saveur, sûrement meilleur que celle des gérudiennes, mais une baffe le stoppa net à un cheveu de son objectif. La claque qu'il avait reçue ne l'avait aucunement blessé, mais le jeune roi était sonné de l'intérieur. Reprenant pied avec la réalité un peu plus tard, Ganondorf vit un petit parchemin à côté de lui :_

_« ___Ne me cherchez pas, je suis dans la forteresse ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne partirais pas. Si vous essayer de m'embrasser une fois de plus, je quitte définitivement votre peuple et votre forteresse.__

__Votre préceptrice de retour, Dahanël.__

__PS : Soyez en forme, j'évalue vos connaissances demain. »__

_Quittant la chambre de la blonde, Ganondorf soupira longuement, lui qui avait attendu le retour de l'hylienne, avait laissé ses pulsions prendre le dessus sur lui. Il avait essayé de résister, mais la peau de la jeune femme et son odeur avaient réveillé ses pulsions de façon violente. Celles-ci le tiendraient éveillé pendant un moment et il savait ce qui devait faire pour les apaiser. Ouvrant la porte de sa chambre, il aperçut dans l'obscurité deux formes dans son lit, affichant un sourire sadique, il murmura pour lui-même que c'était parfait._


	9. Revanche

Chapitre 9 : Revanche.

Il avait envie de rire, d'un rire stupide, nerveux... S'insurgeant de revenir au calme, il entra dans la pièce, petite et encombrée de livres en tout genre, de cartes, de matériels optiques. Son stupide sourire revint sur ses lèvres, quand il la vit assise au petit bureau : sa préceptrice. Cette dernière, entendant la porte se refermer, se retourna et fit signe au roi du désert, puis elle lui céda sa place au bureau. Déroulant le parchemin qu'elle lui tendait, Ganondorf eut le plaisir d'y lire la fine et sensuelle écriture de l'hylienne. Prenant un parchemin vierge, l'élève commença à répondre aux questions, sous le regard inquisiteur de son professeur assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre qu'il avait fait agrandir.

Cela lui prit la demi-journée, mais il en avait cure, il la passait dans la même pièce que Dahanël, qui, de par sa présence apaisait son élève. Une fois terminé, il tendit ses parchemins à cette dernière qui le remercia en lui faisant signe de sortir. Alors qu'il avait rejoint la porte de façon mécanique, Ganondorf marqua un temps d'arrêt, la main sur la poignée et proposa à l'hylienne de manger avec lui. Repoussant l'invitation d'un revers de la main, la préceptrice lui dit qu'une heure après son repas, ils s'affronteraient dans la cour. Tel un enfant à qui on lui promet un énorme sac de friandises, Ganondorf lui sourit de toutes ses dents en lui lançant qu'il espérait qu'elle ne s'était pas trop ramollie entre-temps.

Une fois la porte fermée Dahanël soupira, elle détestait cette période de vie de ses élèves, ils ne pensent qu'au sexe opposé et au vu de ce qu'il s'était passé la nuit dernière, le corps que les déesses lui avaient confié, plaisait bien au champion de Din. Elle allait devoir faire attention une fois de plus. Après un autre soupir, la femme aux oreilles pointues se pencha sur les réponses de son cher élève et elle fut étonnée des bonnes réponses, ainsi que de la qualité des justifications. Après tout, il n'avait peut-être pas totalement perdu son temps à attendre son retour.

Si les questions relatives aux hyliens étaient restées sans réponse, pour celles aux sujets des Gorons et des Zoras, Ganondorf s'était amusé à y répondre dans leur langage natal. Assez fière de son élève, Dahanël fila voler dans le garde-manger bien rempli et fit de même dans l'armurerie, elle voulait se concentrer sur son combat imminent.

Elle attendit dans une galerie qui surplombait la cour, qui, au fur et à mesure se remplissait de gérudos, qui avaient ouïe d'un combat dans la cour. Puis, le silence se fit quand le maître des lieux fendit la foule.

Torse nu, exhibant fièrement ses biceps sombres, ainsi que son large et puissant torse. Un pagne noir et blanc portant l'emblème des Gérudo lui ceignait la taille. Un coup de vent écarta les pans du tissu et permit à Dahanël de voir que les jambes de son élève étaient couvertes de chausses noires moulantes.

« Il faut avouer, qu'il n'est pas mal physiquement, pensa Dahanël. »

Fronçant les sourcils, la préceptrice secoua la tête pour effacer ses réflexions de son esprit, voilà qu'elle se mettait a reluquer son élève. L'esprit calme comme la surface d'un lac, Dahanël grimpa sur la rambarde, attirant les regards et des exclamations de bienvenue de ses amies gérudos.

Quant à lui, le roi du désert se délecta de l'allure de son adversaire : sensuelle, mais plus que dangereuse. De fines sandales protégeaient la plante des pieds de la jeune femme de la morsure du sable brûlant. Ses jambes n'étaient couvertes qu'à mi-cuisses par de nombreux voiles blancs opaques, ces mêmes voiles recouvraient le buste de l'hylienne et avaient du mal à dissimuler la poitrine de la jeune femme, bien plus développée qu'il y a sept ans. Ses cheveux, quant à eux, étaient tressées et formaient une coiffe complexe à l'allure guerrière et elle s'était maquillée dans des tons sombres. Avec l'air qu'elle lui jetait, Ganondorf avait l'impression d'être sur le point d'affronter une reine de guerre.

Soulevant sans efforts ses espadons, il en posa un sur son épaule gauche et tendit l'autre vers l'hylienne.

« A la première goutte de sang.

-Montre-moi ta magie par la même occasion.

-Bien évidemment ce n'est pas drôle sans, fit-il en se mettant en garde. »

La blonde le regarda de haut, puis dégainant ses deux sabres courbés, elle écarta légèrement les bras de son corps. Un silence de mort plana sur la Forteresse, seule une rafale solitaire fit voleter le sable de l'endroit. Puis sans un quelconque signe avant-coureur, Dahanël fonça sur Ganondorf en ligne droite. Quand leurs lames s'entrechoquèrent avec violence, Ganondorf sentit un puissant souffle et trouva que le poids de la jeune femme était beaucoup trop important.

Mais cette impression disparut, quand le roi repoussa aisément Dahanël, puis il traça dans l'air un signe que la jeune femme reconnut appartenant au répertoire de l'eau. Quand elle vit une hydre se former sur chacun des espadons de son élève, elle se permit de sourire, ce niveau de magie ne pouvait qu'être atteint avec deux fois plus de temps. Pointant ses lames sur l'hylienne, Ganondorf relâcha sa magie et les deux hydres foncèrent sur son adversaire en s'entrelaçant. Les épées de cette dernière se mirent à vibrer et à émettre une lueur violette, puis la jeune femme trancha le vide deux puissantes diagonales. Les deux attaques se percutèrent avec violence dans un concert de sifflement et de crépitements, mais ils ne se permirent pas le luxe de regarder, trop pressés de blesser l'autre et précautionneux pour ne pas se faire toucher en retour.

Les deux adversaires se battaient avec une rare violence à en faire trembler la forteresse entière, mais Ganondorf, peu habitué à utiliser ses magies aussi ardemment commençait à reculer. Repoussant une fois de plus l'hylienne d'un coup de pied, il planta ses lames dans le sable et tendit la main vers son adversaire, avant d'incanter d'une voix grave, pour en finir en un coup. La jeune femme frissonna en entendant l'incantation du répertoire de la magie noire. De secondes en secondes, l'atmosphère se fit oppressante et lourde, tandis qu'une petite boule noire se forma au creux de sa main. Ne lui laissant pas le temps de poursuivre, Dahanël fonça sur lui et lui taillada la paume de la main. Le roi du désert, qui avait les yeux voilés durant son incantation, sursauta quand la lame mordit sa chair et sa boule disparut. Son sang tâcha le sable, marquant ainsi la fin du combat.

Comme reprenant pied avec la réalité, Ganondorf regarda sa main, puis l'hylienne et ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais la blonde, plus rapide le gifla. Choqué, il se tient la joue meurtrie et tremblant de colère, il allait ordonner à ses Gerudos de capturer l'hylienne, mais cette dernière s'effondra au sol, le dos en sang...

Elle était allongée sur le ventre sur un lit, la pièce lui était inconnue et sombre pour qu'elle arrive à repérer un quelconque détail lui permettant de se situer.

« Ne bouge pas, tu es blessée, fit une voix sur sa gauche. »

Tournant avec difficulté la tête vers la provenance de la voix, Dahanël ne vit que deux yeux jaunes briller dans le noir, puis la lumière lunaire s'accrocha sur l'arête d'un nez et enfin elle éclaira le visage de Ganondorf. Avec un ton qui se voulait neutre, il lui expliqua qu'elle s'était effondrée suite à leur combat, du sang coulant des symboles des déesses de son tatouage. Avec un grognement, elle essaya de se lever, mais à peine, elle eut bougé un muscle que son dos la brûla cruellement et elle poussa un gémissement de douleur.

« Dahanël arrête, chuchota Ganondorf en s'approchant d'elle.

-Il... Faut que... Je parte, fit-elle entrecoupé de petits râles de douleurs.

-Compte là-dessus, lâcha le roi du désert en posant un doigt sur les vertèbres entre les omoplates de l'hylienne pour l'obliger à rester couchée.

-T'es chiant, je veux changer de position, râla la jeune femme.

-Laisse moi faire alors, dit le jeune homme en la manipulant avec douceur et la fit asseoir le dos droit sur ses genoux.

-Tu es un abruti complet, cria la préceptrice en s'écrasant contre le torse du Gérudo, car malgré les précautions de ce dernier, son dos l'avait brûlé cruellement.

-Ma préceptrice me le disait souvent, répondit-il. C'est malin, faut que je refasse tes bandages maintenant.

-C'est bon, appelle quelqu'un d'autre pour me le faire, fit-elle en essayant de se décoller du jeune homme.

-Je t'assomme? Gronda-t-il en posant doucement avec une large main sur la nuque de l'hylienne et de son front contre le sien.

\- ...

-Bien, chuchota-t-il.

-Tu as ma sacoche ? Demanda-t-elle après un instant de silence.

-Euh ouais, je crois... Attends. Dit-il en se penchant en arrière pour attraper quelque chose, laissant à Dahanël le soin d'observer les muscles du torse du jeune homme.

-Merci bien, dit-elle en farfouillant sa sacoche et en extrait un flacon contenant un liquide bleu.

-C'est quoi ? Demanda-t-il en débouchant le récipient que la jeune femme avait du mal a ouvrir.

-Beurk ! Toujours aussi ignoble, fit l'hylienne dégoûté après avoir bu une gorgée. Tiens bois, avec la magie que tu as cramé durant le combat ça ne pourra que te faire du bien.

-En effet, j'ai une sacrée migraine depuis hier...

-Suite à la baffe ? Demanda Dahanël taquine en sautant des genoux du roi du désert. »

Ce dernier voulut la rattraper, mais ses doigts s'accrochèrent aux bandages, qui, dans un claquement sec se défit, révélant ainsi le dos de la jeune femme jusqu'à la chute des reins. La bouche a demi-ouverte, Ganondorf regarda la lumière jouer sur les lignes et les courbes du dos de l'hylienne. Quand elle commença à avancer dans les ténèbres réconfortantes, il tendit le bras vers elle, mais se rappelant du mot de la blonde de la veille, il la laissa partir sans un mot.


	10. Fin du jeu

Chapitre 10 : Fin du jeu.

Le lendemain comme si rien ne s'était passé, Ganondorf demanda à l'hylienne de l'aider, car il avait reçu une lettre d'Hyrule, mais il n'arrivait pas à formuler une réponse suffisamment diplomate à son goût. Riant sous cape due fait que le jeune homme souhaitait répondre au roi d'Hyrule diplomatiquement. La jeune femme lu, la missive, puis elle aida du mieux qu'elle put à rédiger sa réponse. Le roi d'Hyrule souhaitait que Ganondorf lui rende un coffret de pierres précieuses, volé durant un pillage d'une caravane. Après discussion avec la blonde, le roi abdiqua et se fit préparer un cheval et des vivres pour se rendre en Hyrule.

Une fois le coffret remit au roi d'Hyrule, le jeune souverain voulu repartir aussi sec, mais Daphnès réussit à persuader son homologue à rester pour un banquet en son honneur...

Une semaine plus tard, le jeune homme rentra à la Forteresse quelques heures avant le crépuscule, pour fêter son retour ses guerrières firent un grand festin. Mangeant et buvant à foison, il raconta à ses guerrières à quel point les soldats qu'il avait vus au château étaient faible et insignifiant. Il les régala en leur contant sa visite en Hyrule à la fois magnifique et terriblement tentant à envahir...

La plupart de ses farouches guerrières partie, Ganondorf s'octroya une petite balade nocturne en solitaire.

Avisant Nanorabi qui se dirigeait vers le dortoir en titubant, le souverain lui demanda si elle avait vu la préceptrice. Dans un marmonnement plus ou moins compréhensible, elle expliqua que la préceptrice était revenue la veille d'un voyage dans le Sud et qu'elle devait être aux thermes ou dans l'une des tours de garde. Le jeune roi se rendit d'un pas tranquille aux termes, mais celle-ci était totalement vide, faisant un crocher par le garde-manger, il se rendit sur le chemin de ronde. Il la trouva sur le toit de la tour de garde la plus au Sud, en train de regarder les étoiles.

« Je te dérange ? Demanda-t-il en la rejoignant.

-Oh mon seigneur ! S'exclama-t-elle en se levant pour s'incliner face au souverain du désert. J'ignorais que vous étiez de retour.

-Arrête veux-tu ? Grommela-t-il. Nous sommes seuls et tu sais très bien que je ne supporte pas ce vouvoiement de ta part.

-Je rigole mon élève, fit-elle en éclatant de rire et en se rallongeant. Je vois que ta mission diplomatique est couronnée de succès aucune troupe d'Hyliens à l'horizon.

-Je me suis retenu de les massacrer, répondit-il en haussant les épaules. Tu ne m'as pas entendu rentrer avec tout le raffut qu'on fait les autres ?

-Non, je dormais. Mon voyage m'a complètement fatiguée, avoua-t-elle en frissonnant.

-Tu as froid ? Demanda-t-il en la collant contre lui.

-Plus maintenant merci, répondit-elle en rougissant dans l'ombre du jeune homme, bien qu'elle soit sur ses gardes. »

Étonnamment, le jeune homme ne tenta rien, il resta là allongé, l'hylienne dans ses bras à regarder la voûte céleste. De temps à autre, il attrapa un grain de raisin qu'il avait subtilisé au garde-à-manger, pour le déguster. Tendant un grain rebondi et pulpeux à la blonde, le roux lui demanda de l'instruire sur l'astronomie. Croquant dans le fruit juteux, la jeune femme le dégusta, elle ne connaissait pas un tel délice terrestre. Passant un léger coup de langue sur ses lèvres pour y récolter quelques traces de ce liquide sucré, elle commença son cours en désignant la plus grosse étoile.

« Voici Hylia, qui veille sur cette terre d'Hyrule. Elle représente l'Est, première étoile qui apparaît le soir, elle disparaît au premier rayon de soleil. Elle guide toutes personnes perdues ou en quête d'un refuge.

-Oui, mais comment la différencier de celle-là ? Ou de celle-ci et celle-là? Demanda-t-il en pointant trois autres.

-Regarde, ces trois-là, justement, forment un triangle n'est-ce pas ? Cette étoile sur ta gauche, c'est Din au nord, celle-là c'est Nayru pour l'Ouest et là-bas au Sud veille Farore.

-Donc la triforce serait dans les étoiles ? Plaisanta-t-il. Ou les déesses nous surveillent depuis les étoiles ?

-Aucune idée, mentit l'hylienne en riant, puis voyant une étoile filante traverser le triangle d'étoile. Fais un vœu Ganondorf.

-Pourquoi donc ? Questionna-t-il en voyant le trait lumineux. Une croyance hylienne ?

-Un peu, fit-elle avec un sourire mystérieux. La légende raconte que si une étoile filante se trouve dans le triangle des déesses, ton vœu aura de fortes chances de se concrétiser.

-Et c'est quoi ton vœu ? Demanda-t-il après un instant de silence.

-Comme si j'allais te le dire, ria la jeune femme. Mais qu'est-ce que…

-Je dirais qu'une violente tempête de sable approche chère hylienne, répondit le roi du désert en regardant l'horizon bien éclairé par la lune levante. Rentrons. »

Interpellant les guerrières qu'il croisait, Ganondorf leur ordonna de calfeutrer un maximum d'ouvertures, avant de se rendre dans la salle du trône en compagnie de Dahanël. Cette dernière s'assit dans une alcôve et demanda à Ganondorf de lui montrer les sorts qu'il connaissait. Levant un sourcil interrogateur, le roux ne se fit pas prier pour faire étalage de sa large palette de magie, mais cela ne dura pas plus de deux heures, car son voyage l'avait fatigué, ainsi que le repas.

« Quoi ? Demanda-t-il depuis les ombres, en remarquant l'air suspicieux de l'hylienne.

-Où as-tu appris cette magie sombre ?

-Dans un parchemin.

-Ne mens pas, dit-elle en se levant et s'étirant.

-Par une statue dans le désert, répondit-il vaguement. Pourquoi ?

-Que je ne te surprenne plus à utiliser cette magie devant moi ou je ferai en sorte que tu ne puisses plus jamais utiliser de magie, répliqua-t-elle de façon glaciale, les bras croisés.

-Mais par-derrière ça ne te dérange pas ? Chuchota-t-il à l'oreille de l'hylienne derrière elle. »

La brune n'avait pas eut le temps d'esquisser le moindre mouvement, qu'une main recouvrit sa bouche et que la seconde se glissait sous les plis de la tunique de la jeune femme et remontait vers sa poitrine lentement. La prise était puissante, experte et ne permettait pas le moindre mouvement à la personne piégée, hormis celui de respirer faiblement.

Essayant de garder ses pensées claires, malgré la panique qui s'insinuait lentement en elle, Dahanël chercha un moyen de se libérer. Peine perdue et le fait que le souverain était en train de couvrir ses trapèzes et sa nuque de baisers, plus ou moins langoureux, faisait vaciller sa concentration. Involontairement, elle eut un frisson quand le roux mordilla une petite zone proche de l'oreille. Ce dernier ne se fit pas prier pour recommencer, mais ce faisant, il relâcha infiniment la main qui maintenait la mâchoire de l'hylienne, ce fut suffisant pour celle-ci qui mordit à pleine dent la main geôlière. Poussant un grondement de douleur, Ganondorf relâcha sa captive pour presser sa main meurtrie au sang. Ni une, ni deux, la jeune femme quitta la pièce au triple galop, poursuivie par le roi du désert aussi furieux que désireux de mettre la main sur la dernière femme qui lui résistait dans toute la forteresse.

« Dahanëeeel … Appela doucement le Gérudo, dans le long couloir bordé de colonne de pierre. Je sais que tu es là. Ne fais pas ton abrutie d'hylienne, si je t'attrape ça sera bien plus douloureux que ce que j'avais prévu au départ... »

Seul le silence lui répondit, mais ses sens acérés lui disaient que la brune se trouvait dans ce couloir. Claquant des doigts, le futur seigneur du mal éteignit magiquement les braseros muraux de la totalité de la forteresse, laissant la pleine lune éclairer ce nouveau terrain de jeux. Marchant en plein milieu du couloir, comme si de rien était, Ganondorf lança qu'elle devait tenir jusqu'à l'aube, sans qu'il la capture et il lui ficherait la paix ... Leur terrain de jeux ? La forteresse entière.

Dans quoi l'hylienne s'était embarquée ? Elle n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir que soudain, elle se sentie en danger : en effet seul le vent hurlant de la tempête au-dehors se faisait entendre. Après réflexion, l'hylienne dessina un glyphe de l'air sous la plante de ses pieds, puis elle combina un glyphe de feu et d'air, qu'elle dessina sur son torse et attendit que cela fasse effet, avant de prier pour que le jour arrive.

Alors qu'il faisait un énième tour de la forteresse, sans avoir croisé la blonde, Ganondorf jeta un coup d'œil rapide à l'extérieur et grimaça : le soleil allait poindre et sa proie était dehors...

QUOI ?

Ils se fixaient, l'un l'autre, mais Ganondorf pressé par le lever du soleil imminent dévala quatre à quatre les marches pour capturer la jeune femme, qui n'avait pas bougé. Roulant des mécaniques en se dirigeant vers l'hylienne, le roi du désert piqua un sprint final, mais au dernier moment Dahanël se déroba d'un pas de côté. À bout de souffle d'avoir couru toute la nuit à la poursuite du fantôme hylien, le roux allait lui saisir le bras quand les premiers rayons de soleil réchauffait la pierre froide de la Forteresse.

« Fin du jeu, déclara Dahanël. »


End file.
